Speed Dating Gone Wrong
by ZukaFujiZone
Summary: Tezuka and Fuji met for the first time on a speed-dating site, forced to go by Atobe and Saeki respectively. They obviously fall in love at first sight for some very... unusual reasons. ZukaFuji


**Title:** Speed-Dating Gone Wrong**  
Rating: **PG-13.**  
Pairing: **ZukaFuji**  
Genre: **Romance, Humor**  
Summary: **Tezuka and Fuji meet on a speed-dating session after being forced to go by, respectively, Atobe and Saeki. It's love at first sightfor some very unusual reasons...  
**Warning: **My first attempt at alternating POV and different writing style. (Got tired of writing crack ___à la Magical Buchou)_**  
Disclaimer: **I wish I could own them so I could marry them…

Many many thanks to my beta Tokyo Girl 05 you are the best :D

_**A/N: BEWARE ALTERNATING POV. The story is written in Tezuka's POV, then Fuji's, then back to Tezuka and so on.**_

**_

* * *

  
_**

**~Speed-Dating Gone Wrong~**_  
On that day, we met here by chance…_

Looking around, I wonder for the umpteenth time why in the world I even cope with Atobe's daily whims. It was a spur-of-the-moment thing to do, he explained, because he could no longer support the sight of me being a virgin at the age of twenty-one. The next thing I knew, I was forced into a speed-dating site, indicated to sit down on a designated table and the rest of my work for the day would be taken care of by no one else other then Atobe himself. The suffocating scent of perfume mingled with deodorant filled the place, and I found myself wondering once more what I did to deserve such misgivings.

For such a small dating site, the air was quite suffocating and to put it simply, it was chaos. Males were rushing to their respective seats, some fumbling with their ties and succeeding in messing it up more rather than arranging it, and females were nervously checking -for the millionth time- their make up. I sigh, rubbing the bridge of my nose to soothe the incoming headache and try my best to ignore the rather loud brouhaha plaguing me from everywhere at once. I didn't bother to look around, for even the most elegant females seemed mundane to my eyes. And the romantic candle-light lit room did nothing to change my mood.

I nod to the female seated in front of me, acknowledging her presence but never making a move to start a conversation. And when she felt bold enough to address me, I forced myself to listen to what she had to say. I nod, here and there, sometimes replying with monosyllables, and soon she ran out of things to chat about. So we sat in a rather tense silence, and from the way she fidgeted in her seat, she most definitely wished to be anywhere but here. I somehow understood her; I too wished to be anywhere but here.

When the bell that started the speed-dating session rung, I thought I saw a glimpse of honey-brown hair rush me by, and somehow it caught my attention, but I never bothered to search for it further when it disappeared in the crowd.

~oO~Oo~oO~Oo~

The first thought that came to my mind when I was brought upon this dating site was to torture Saeki the second I manage to get free time. The first thought that came to my mind when I noticed that I was assigned as a _FEMALE _on the dating list was to strangle Saeki to death, to hell with mercy and pity. I could picture in the back of my mind his victory smirk, and his unstoppable mock laugh when he would find out I fell for his trick. That is, if he got to live until then. Who was he to tell me what to do? Even if it's true I never dated anyone (partly because I was swimming in a pile of paperwork at home, partly because I turned down the few courageous females from my ever-growing fanclub that dared to ask me out), I never thought he was suicidal enough to set me up.

How in the world I was outdone by Saeki, my childhood friend, when it came to pranks, I would probably never know. I couldn't count on him to explain it to me either, since he would be somewhere in heaven or in hell by the time I emerge out of this place. We were sipping our morning coffee tranquilly one moment, and the next I found myself dressed up (a kit of tight blue jeans and white strapless top ___à_ la female-style) and forcefully pushed into a cab with a note and a ticket to a "movie". Like an idiot, I followed the instructions Saeki gave me and entered the "sensational movie theater" as he carefully called it. I liked challenges and surprises, but I never thought that I would be so easily manipulated to attend a match-making session.

I smiled sympathetically (read: forcefully) at the organizer of the event as I was gestured to take a seat in front of a drooling male. I did as told, rushing past the crowd to take a seat in front of the fool that mistook me for the opposite gender. I tried my best to listen to the man in front of me ramble on and on, smiling to mask my scheming to murder a certain friend of mine…

I felt a strong, spine-shocking gaze on my back for a moment, but when the bell that indicated the start of the match-making rung, I dismissed it as another one of those hopeless males that wished for a partner to share the night with.

~oO~Oo~oO~Oo~

I stared intently at the fidgeting female in front of me, asking with my eyes for her to stop talking before I would reach the limit of my patience. It didn't seem to work for she was incredibly bold, talking about all and nothing without ever pausing for breath. Needless to say she did not take notice of my murderous glare. I had to pour every ounce of patience I never knew I had in me, to hold back an exasperated sight for the remaining time, before she would have to thankfully change seats. I tried not to sigh when the bell finally rung and the loud girl hastily stood up and walked away to her next victim. If this stretches on, I might just fall in love with the first mute girl that I see.

I scanned my surroundings, noticing that the majority of the male populace seemed to enjoy themselves. Scrutinizing, I saw their gaze were all directed at one female that stood out from the rest; she was small-framed, her frail shoulders poking from underneath her white strapless shirt. She had short honey-brown hair that reached slightly above her shoulders, a delicate face and an everlasting smile that stretched endlessly. She had something ethereal about her, untouched and chaste, and she definitely had enough charisma to draw every single man's attention to her, including my own.

She was mundane, yet so unique. An alien sensation of want and need rose in me when our eyes met. Or at least, my imperial gaze met her carefully shielded orbs. For a moment, the world seemed to slow to a stop.

And in my most profound thoughts, I dearly hoped she was mute.

~oO~Oo~oO~Oo~

_He has an attractive aura_, I surprised myself thinking, when I finally saw the owner of those hazel eyes. His firm eyes rested on me for a while now, suffocating and extremely sensual, and once I was secure my façade would not drop, I gathered enough courage to stare back. I wondered briefly if he was like all the other people I met with until now, eager to have me in their beds for the night. I sometimes wonder if I should consent, just to scare the souls out of them when they find out I'm of the same gender as they. That would be a funny sight…

I smirk and move on to my next victim, pretending I did not notice that his gaze followed my every movement.

~oO~Oo~oO~Oo~

By the time the bell chimed for the tenth time, I was seriously wishing to be anywhere but here. The girls I've met were all extremely talkative, and glancing at the honey-haired female seated three tables away from the corner of my eyes, I highly doubted she would be any different. Defeated, I once more forced myself to listen to the one in front of me, grunting here and there when she would ask me if I were paying attention.

Satisfied, she chatted away.

~oO~Oo~oO~Oo~

I smiled one last time at the male in front of me before I walked to my next victim. Five games to love for Fuji Syuusuke, I murmur to myself. Somehow, this match-making session wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I found pleasure in scarring the male populace for life with my electric blue eyes. It's quite entertaining, the way they drool at my legs and then fidget under my stare. I giggle to myself, looking around for the next person I would meet.

I grinned wider when I noticed that my next victim was that serious bespectacled man that kept staring at me and making me feel uncomfortable. My sadistic side immediately resurfaced; it was time to get him back for taking my breath away with his immutable gaze. I wondered briefly if he was just like the rest; a hormonal male that just needed to get laid.

I strode sensuously towards him, stretching out a hand for him to shake. His eyes scanned my face, and then drifted to my hand, and back. Gently, yet firmly, he secured my hand in his larger ones and lowered his lips to kiss it. It was feather light, innocent yet so sensual, and the feeling of his skin against mine was too overwhelming. Completely taken aback, I quickly removed my hand, and with my eyes wide open, I stared at him. I knew I was beet red by then, but I never expected him to…

When he lifted his head up to stare at me once more, his guarded hazel eyes met my cerulean ones for the first time. I noticed that his stoic façade was flushed as well.

~oO~Oo~oO~Oo~

My mother always told me when I was young that no matter how direct I was, staring openly at someone was rude. I never disobeyed her until this moment; I could not, no matter how hard I tried, drift away from her eyes. I was mesmerized, spellbound from the inside out, at how much sincerity lay behind her usually shielded eyes. She stared back at me, and for that fleeting moment, our souls lay bare.

Without a word, and never breaking eye-contact, we sat down and proceeded to devour the other with our eyes for the rest of the five minutes assigned to us. She smiled, albeit timidly, at me when the bell that declared the end of the day rung and stood up to leave. I did so too after she disappeared once more amidst the crowd, and never bothered to ask for her contact information.

I breathed in deeply the second I stepped outside, and exhaled. Atobe was waving at me, leaning on his limousine, and I contemplated the idea of ignoring him for a while. He must have read my thoughts for he blocked my escaping route.

"So, did you meet anyone to your standards?" He asked haughtily.

"Perhaps," I responded, annoyed with him.

"Don't pretend, Tezuka. My spies told me you were openly ogling at a pretty female, and believe me when the Tezuka Kunimitsu is openly ogling, she must have a hell of a body," he exclaimed.

"I was not ogling at her," I defended.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Atobe said, not convinced in the least. "So, what about her attracted you most?" He questioned.

"She's mute," I deadpanned.

As I walked away, I could feel him staring dumbly at my retreating back with his jaw hanging open.

~oO~Oo~oO~Oo~

The first thing I did after emerging from the speed-dating site was strangle Saeki. Not to death, but I still strangled him. He smirked at me, knowing that I enjoyed myself no matter how hard I tried to hide it behind my annoyance. He knew because if I didn't enjoy myself, he would be a dead man and he was still alive for the moment. So he smirked instead and swung a friendly arm across my bare shoulder. He asked me if I noticed anyone particularly, because according to him it was grand time I got rid of my innocence.

"I mean, come on Fuji, who doesn't get laid by the time they turn twenty in the 21th century?" He mocked. "And it's not like you can't get practically anyone in your bed."

I glared at him with my eyes open and my smile still in place. "I told you, I have too much work to do and—"

"So, who is the lucky guy that caught your attention?" He asked, cutting me off. "I think it would be a nice experience to have you pared up with males. Tell me I am not mistaking when I say that everyone mistook you for a girl?"

I glared at him. "You were not wrong," I whispered inaudibly. After all, when was Saeki ever wrong when it came to the affairs of the heart?

"Good, my skills are not lacking just yet," he smirked. "So, answer me, who's the lucky guy?" He asked again.

"The one that managed to stare at my opened eyes for five minutes without running away crying for their mommy," I answered truthfully.

"Oh, scary," he said, shuddering.

"I know," I replied.

Smiling sincerely at the memory of his gaze on me, I wondered if I could meet him again soon. I gently rubbed the back of my right hand, that exact place where his moist lips met my skin, and I wondered what he would think if he knew…

Surely, we would meet again.

**~End~**

**...Or perhaps ~To Be Continued~

* * *

**

**A/N: **Hm… perhaps this is too much of an open ending… Anyone in for a sequel? :D (And yes, Tezuka fell in love with Fuji at first sight because she/he was quiet compared to the others and Fuji because Tezuka wasn't scared of him/her. XD)


End file.
